Hoping for Love
by Mai Pintian
Summary: "Well, I'm just not that interested in sweeping women off of their feet…" "Then you won't have to worry about dropping them on their arse." StahlxSully. Somewhat fluffy if you squint, potty mouth/drunk Sully, angry Frederick and grossed out Chrom.


Summary: "Well, I'm just not that interested in sweeping women off of their feet…" "Then you won't have to worry about dropping them on their arse." StahlxSully. Somewhat fluffy if you squint.

**A/N: A fanfic about the game I want SO FRAGGING MUCH!**

**I love Stahl and I think Sully is cool, so when I'm not marrying Stahl in FE:A, he's married to Sully.**

**I also like their support conversation, all about respect and stuff. This story is my own version of a support conversation… on crack.**

**I don't own FE:A or Sully or Stahl or Cake or Gaius or… you get the idea. **

* * *

Stahl was never one to think about things for too long. He was much too 'scatterbrained' for that, as his friends called him, and too focused on eating to even care to mull over things… But even with all of that, he had only one thought on his mind for the last few days:

Sully.

Gods, that woman was something else. She tried so hard to be different, to prove others wrong, that she just ended up becoming one's worst nightmare, making even Lon'Qu feel pity for whoever got in her way. She was focused on her goals and on becoming stronger no matter the cost (except for the lives of her friends, those of which she guarded as strongly as her pride.) She was never one to be seen openly swooning over a man, cooking a meal (unless it was her turn to cook for the shepherds, causing everyone to flee into the forest for the night and creating mass sickness the next day), or worrying about her appearance, things her fellow shepherd sisters would do on a daily basis. She was one to be admired, but also to be feared.

Stahl had no problems with her. She was an excellent training partner, and she even managed to give him a goal of his own: become the "Panther" of this generation as she became the "Bull." He never spoke to her other than in training and during mealtimes (or rather _her _mealtimes, his mealtimes never ended as far as he was concerned), but they would usually end up talking about becoming stronger or becoming like the legendary knights, Cain and Abel. In all honesty, Stahl could just call them loose friends.

But that still did not explain why she _kissed _him that night.

On the night of their win against Plegia they had a massive celebration. There was plenty of mead and food (Stahl _definitely _remembered _that_) to go around, making everyone end up with a stomachache or become drunk by the end of the party. He recalled there was a cake, a rather delicious looking one that was dripping with anything that was sweet. He remembered walking towards it, hypnotized by its deliciousness, and seeing Gaius already digging into his own hefty slice. He took a piece from the middle, one covered in chocolate, and sitting down to proceed to eat it like a starving animal.

By the time he made it about halfway through, a shadow came over him and he was a smiling and _very _drunk Sully. She looked at his face and laughed "Is chocolate your favorite?"

Surprised by the fact that she wasn't talking about the usual things (and with the fact that his mouth was full of chocolate), he merely nodded and smiled.

"Huh, it's my favorite as well."

"I could get you a slice, if you'd like…" Stahl offered after swallowing the massive bite he took less than five seconds earlier.

"No, I have a better idea than that," Sully smirked and leaned in much too close to his chocolate covered face. Stahl's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He opened his mouth to tell her that she was too close for comfort, but instead ended up looking like a gaping fish out of water.

Huh, so this must be how Lon'Qu feels.

Stahl let out a small cough before gathering the nerve to look into her eyes. "Ah… er, you're in my-" Stahl's heart skipped a beat when soft lips met his own. Gods, it felt simply divine. If he wasn't so kind, he would take full advantage of this, however his small pride refused him that. With a slight gasp, and with some regret, he pushed the woman away. "I-I'm sorry, I have to.. be somewhere else… that isn't here." With that, he ran off, leaving his half eaten piece of cake behind and a very confused Sully.

Oh how he wished that he had finished that cake… Although it would have also been a little nice to stay with Sully a few moments longer.

* * *

"Ow!" Stahl was forced into reality when his head was slammed into the table with a _THWACK_, causing all to stare for a few moments.

"Hey Stahl, nice to see you too," Sully's voice replied sarcastically before releasing the knight's head. She frowned as she struggled to remove her hand from his hair "… and your head eating hair monster. Seriously Stahl, you need to work on that. How are we going to become the greatest knights if you can't even take care of your bedhead?"

Stahl's eyebrows furrowed in thought. Did she not remember what she did the other night? He honestly thought she would, being so hardheaded and all. True, she was so drunk that he was surprised to see her still standing, and it was in her nature to forget things she found embarrassing, but Stahl could help but have a small bit of hope inside that she had recalled at least that moment.

What was he even hoping for? It wasn't like he loved her… did he love her? Gods, this was all confusing! Stahl rapidly scratched his head and grumbled something.

"Were you _daydreaming _again?" Sully huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly Stahl, if I'm _that _boring just say so."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted, that's all," Stahl offered a cheesy grin, so forced that he was surprised to see Sully fall for it. He began to rapidly eat his food, hoping that she would leave him alo-

"I thought you hated my cooking," Sully interjected after a few moments of watching. Stahl's eyes widened as the flavor set in. Of course, no wonder there was barely anyone around at this time: it was Sully's turn to cook that day. He suddenly felt the urge to barf and shoved a laughing Sully off to the side…

… Only to make an epic face plant. To make this moment even more miserable, as he stood up to wipe the dirt off of his face, he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea and barfed right onto an unsuspecting Chrom's foot. He was felt gazes burning into him from all angles and muttered a quick apology before running off to puke what remained of Sully's meal.

Later that day, he was punished by Frederick and was forced to do the camp's laundry… alone.

* * *

"Damn it Stahl! Why aren't you trying harder?" Sully complained as she knocked said man onto his backside for the fifth time that night, much to Lon'Qu's and his son, Owain's, amusement whom were sparring off to the side. Lissa perked up slightly, having giving up rushing to the scene, healing staff in hand, only to find no injury.

Stahl sighed as he fully collapsed onto the ground. Honestly, he didn't want to practice that day at all. He was much too tired, emotionally and physically (who knew the camp had so many dirty clothes!?) to even make a decent swing of the sword. Sully was obviously not amused and doubled her efforts to take him down, causing him more pain. "Can't we take a break," Stahl whined.

"Pfft, whatever," Sully grumbled as she squatted next to him, gazing up at the many stars that night.

Stahl couldn't help the small smile that came to his face when he saw Sully. Indeed, he was still confused about that night, but mulling it over gave him the chance to confront his true feelings for Sully…

He loved her. He loved her strength and her beauty, her hardheadedness and determination; everything was to love about her (except for her cooking, but Stahl was certain he could handle that himself.) Eventually, he found his heart fluttering and his voice getting choked up at the mere thought of seeing her, and he very quickly learned that he wanted to be with her for his whole life.

But was she willing to spend that same time with him? Only one way to find out for certain, and now was better than never…

"Hey… Sully," Stahl began with a sigh while stiffly sitting himself up, his heart beating faster than a galloping llama.

Sully "hmm'd" in response, giving him her full attention. Gods, her eyes were so lovely-

"I was wondering… you know… um," Stahl muttered, Sully's eyebrows twitched at every pause.

"Spit it out already!"

"About that night after we battled and defeated Plegia's forces…"

"Yeah? What about it?" He knew he had her full attention now… it was now or never for sure.

Stahl took a deep breath and tensed up."I wanted to know… um… whydidyoukissmethatnightIknowyouweredrunkandallbut Iwasjustcuriousand-"

"Gods, Stahl, slow down!" Sully held her hands out, as if to physically slow down Stahl's ramblings.

"W-why did you… kiss me?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sully was strangely calm about the matter. Most, or rather 99%, of the ladies Stahl knew would turn red in the face, slap him, or run away. Sully was truly special in her own way.

"I was just curious, that's all… Besides, I… uh… Well, I'm just not that interested in sweeping women off of their feet…" Stahl looked to the moist earth below, expecting some sort of violent response about assuming women _wanted _to be swept off their feet. What a lovely caterpillar over there…

Sully sighed and tapped her foot, catching his attention, before giving a small smile. "That's great! Then you won't have to worry about dropping them on their arse."

"Wait, what?"

A soft hand combed through his hair, surprisingly not getting caught in one of the tangles. "What I mean to say is… I tend to kick that backsides of 'ladies men' and shove them into reality. You're not like them, or like any other man I know, and it's refreshing to know someone so… new and likeable. I guess that's why I kissed you that night," Sully grinned even wider "Look at me, getting all… what was it? … Philosophical."

He was… refreshing? For his whole life, he knew he was average, especially after being told by Miriel that he was the exact median of the team, so ordinary that he was extraordinary… Now Sully tells him he is one of a kind, the odd one of his breed… Just like Sully herself.

"Sully."

"Huh?"

"… Marry me."

"So I _did _go through that mass of hair on your- wait, what?" her eyes widened to comical proportions and her jaw literally dropped.

"Sully, would you marry me?"

"One kiss and you already want the full package," she laughed. "Stahl, you never cease to impress me."

"Not just that… when I'm with you, I feel so… happy and special, like I'm more than average," Stahl sighed and looked at her in the eyes for the first time that day. "And you, Sully, you were always special. One of a kind as well, I daresay." –Sully's face turned light pink at this- "It made me realize that we were the same… and that led me to know that I was in love with you this whole time, yet I didn't know until just this morning. So please, marry me Sully?"

The red haired woman stared at him silently for a few moments. Oh gods, if she stared any longer he was certain the galloping llama in his heart would give him a heart attack. Moments later (four eternities in Stahl's case), she grabbed his hand and looked him in his eyes... that llama was trying to kill him, wasn't it? "Of course I will Stahl. You didn't have to go all technical on me… sheesh," Sully smirked and sat down fully next to him, enjoying the stars. "… But I do appreciate the thought. After all I…I love you too you bastard… please don't make me say that again."

Stahl chuckled to himself.

He only needed to hear it once anyways.

* * *

**A/N: *holds out tin can that says "help the author"* Feels please?**

**Flames are nice. So are critiques… saying "hi" is nice too… I'm lonely TT_TT**

**Stahl: … I'll give you a huggy then! *smiles***

**B-but you're not real…**

**Stahl: *runs off and cries about his whole life being a lie***

**Geez, he reacted worse then the time I told Snake Eyes he was adopted...**


End file.
